


见不得人的想法

by MrGreens



Category: Furry (Fandom), 黑猫警长 - 杨鹏 | Black Cat Detective Series - Yáng Péng
Genre: Cat, Geeks, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrGreens/pseuds/MrGreens
Summary: 警局二把手对警局老大有着奇妙的感情。私设如山。
Relationships: 黑猫警长/白亮班长
Kudos: 3





	见不得人的想法

**Author's Note:**

> 感觉有必要在开头说明一下作品tag的问题。  
> 《黑猫警长》不仅仅只有多数人熟知的五集TV版，还有两个版本的小说。一个是诸志祥老师写的（五集动画由此改编），另一个是杨鹏老师得到诸志祥老师授权后写的（非常好看！）。  
> 这篇傻乎乎的短文是杨鹏版背景，和五集动画没有太大关联，可以当平行宇宙看待。

“做得很好，白亮。”  
破碎的言语。  
“任务完成得不错。”  
破碎的言语从录音笔中流出。  
“哈啊……”  
破碎的呻吟。  
白亮停下手上的动作，沉浸在高潮的余韵中。片刻后，他从飞机杯中抽离，带出一缕银丝。  
好喜欢警长。警长威严又帅气，可靠又温柔，警长的声音好好听，气味好好闻，爪子好温暖……  
想和警长做爱。  
白亮关掉录音笔，起身去清洁。  
这样见不得人的想法，还是深埋心底吧。  
——————  
“干得漂亮！”  
听到黑猫的这句话时，白亮感觉心脏漏跳了一拍，随后又雀跃起来。他的胸腔中涌起一阵热意，直冲头顶，让他脸颊发烫。  
刚刚制服的罪犯已被押上警车。黑猫看白亮还愣在原地，走上前去拍了拍他的肩膀，说道：“怎么了，不舒服吗？”  
白亮被警长拍得一激灵。“没什么，我们快些回警局吧。”白亮支开了话题，匆匆奔向警车，掩盖他的心神不宁。  
他拍了我的肩膀。白亮的手覆在自己刚刚被拍过的地方，贪婪地感受着警长手心的余温。  
——————  
白亮一般不用后庭用具，毕竟清理肠道比较麻烦。不过今天他有兴致。  
“呜……”  
白亮的两根手指在穴道内搅动着，时分时合，熟练地进行着扩张；他的口中则含着一根阳具模型，舌头灵活地舔弄着，牙齿一下都没碰到——如果真的给黑猫口的话，黑猫绝对会很享受的。  
用嘴让对方舒服并不是最终目标，在下体的交合中获得欢愉才是。白亮吐出阳具模型，用手指撑开穴口，一口气插到底。  
模型的入侵让白亮的身体一下子瘫软了下来。他努力地翘高屁股，向存在于他想象中的上司展示淫荡的小穴。  
“警长，唔……”  
白亮伸手按下了录音笔上的开关。  
“做得很好，白亮。”  
“警长满意就好……”  
“任务完成得不错。”  
“进入任务的下一部分吧，求求你，警长，用你的精液填满我……”  
录音笔播放着熟悉的录音，白亮幻想着警长的样子，给出了回复。  
模型抽动了起来。白亮控制着它运动的方向，寻找着自己的敏感点。异物的运动时不时激起阵阵疼痛，不过白亮并不在意。如果是警长，没有经验的话，疼是在所难免的吧？如果因为疼痛就停止的话可太扫兴了。  
白亮找到了自己的敏感点。其实他早就知道那个地方在哪儿了，前面所做的探索只是想模仿初夜做爱。  
“就是这里，警长……”  
模型的运动有了目标，一下接一下地进攻着白亮的敏感点。白亮的意识被一波又一波的快感冲击着，他用另一只空闲的手撸动自己的性器，很快就达到了高潮。  
“干得漂亮！”录音正好播放到了这里。  
啊，这是今天的新录音……  
“怎么了，不舒服吗？”  
“没有不舒服……谢谢……警长……”  
白亮把模型抽了出来，彻底瘫倒在床上。  
——————  
“白亮，和我一起去案发现场调查一下。”  
黑猫唤了他一声，之后便急匆匆地出了警局的大门。  
白亮快步跟着他上了警车，一路感叹着警长的背影真是性感。  
今后见不得人的想法恐怕会和录音一样只增不减，鉴于白亮对警长的崇敬与渴望还将持续……或许向警长坦白可以防止这份情感向奇怪的方向发展？又或者可能在奇怪的道路上越走越远？白亮考虑不出未来具体该怎么办。  
今天的晚霞很美，带着红石榴的色彩，从半开的车窗漏进来的晚风仿佛也带上了石榴的味道，带着迷迷糊糊的甜香，挑动着猫咪警官们的胡须。  
黑猫发动了警车。他还不知道，坐在副驾驶上的白亮——他的得力下属，同时也是一起成长的好友——正怀揣着录音笔、愧疚与幻想，因为他而烦恼着。


End file.
